Opposites that still attract
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: The final installment to the John and Jamie saga, filled to the brim with drama and one little thing that could end a marriage forever...
1. Deja vu

**A/N **The last enstallment to the John/Jamie saga hopefully you guys like this one as well. Enjoy and review!

**Chapter 1 Deja Vu**

**John's POV**

Tiredly I shrugged my jacket on, the flight seemed to be slow and now at last we were able to get off. The day seemed to rush by me and before I knew it I was on my way home. Soon I would be able to see my sweet Jamie and our beautiful baby boy, Jadyn. Ignoring the bad feeling in my stomach I pulled myself up and went to get my luggage. All day there had been a feeling in my stomach like I was forgetting something big and I couldn't shake it no matter what I tried. I grabbed my luggage and headed out to where I knew my truck would be waiting. A big hand landed on my shoulder and for a moment I got a fright.

"Hey could you give me a lift home John"

It was just Randy thank God I thought it was someone else. "Sure man, you ain't got your truck with you?"

He gave me that laugh, a laugh I hadn't heard in a while "Nah thought I'd bum a ride from you"

"Sure I can give you a ride man"

"Thanks"

We got into my truck and I headed for Randy's house, it surprised me that he lived in the same area as me I always figuered he would stay in St Louis.

"There you are man" I stopped in front of his house and he got out. He gave me another smile

"Thanks John, I won't keep you from Jamie, tell her I said hello"

"Will do shiny man"

Randy laughed as he headed up the drive-way. Reversing backwards I headed to my own home. I couldn't wait to see Jamie and our son.

When I got home everything was black and the bad feeling only intensifyed, Jam always had at least one light on. Putting my key in the lock I heard nothing, silently I pushed the door open and headed inside. Sitting in the darkness Jamie was sobbing both her legs tucked up underneath her.

"Jamie?"

She looked up at me and that fear written on her face broke my heart all over again. "Please don't"

Now I knew what the bad feeling was, Jamie was freaking out again.

"Jamie I'm not gonna hurt you" I spoke calmly as I put my gear down, I would never be used to her freaking out.

"Yes you are, you always say you won't but you turn around and do it again."

"Jamie where's Jadyn?" Fear for our child lept into my throat, the whole house was silent.

She didn't say anything and for a moment I thought she had done something to our son. Rushing upstairs I headed straight to his room, silently sleeping in his crib my heart calmed down. He was sleeping soundlessly unaware that downstairs mummy was freaking out about a rape that she couldn't remember. Taking him from his crib I held him in my arms, he looked so tiny. Going back downstairs I decided it was time I dealt with Jamie.

"Jamie I'm taking Jadyn to my mothers for the night"

She just looked at me, tears sliding down her face, nothing I said seemed to get through she was too busy reliving the worst night of her life.

"Please Dean I beg you please don't do it again"

"I'm not gonna hurt you Jamie, I'm going now" I slipped Jadyn into his car seat and headed back out to my truck. I knew I couldn't stay there with Jamie, I had to let her ride it out. Hopefully she would be alright. Starting the ignition I drove to the only person that could help me, Storm. As I drove I couldn't help but think, this freak out marked an entire year. An entire year that Raven had been gone, Jamie seemed to healed from her sister's death. She still had her bad days but she grew to accept that Raven was gone. Randy however seemed to be a different story, he seemed happy but I knew that deep down his heart was broken and I wasn't sure if it could ever be fixed. Leaving Jadyn to sleep I got out of the car and headed up to Storm's front door. Since Raven had gone, Storm and her cousin Harmoni had been the replacement, they helped me now when I couldn't figure Jamie out, they had grown close to me and I found myself thankful for that.

"Hey Storm"

She pulled the bedsheet tighter around her body, "Well this is awkward"

"Obviously I was interrupting"

"Nothing that can't be restarted" Storm smiled "So whats up?"

"Jamie's freaking out and I was wondering if you could keep an eye on her for me, so she doesn't hurt herself"

Storm pulled the sheet tighter "Thats right tonight is the freak out night, sure I can look after her you got somewhere to go?"

"Yeah I'll stay with my parents for the night"

Storm gave me a look before returning to her pleasant manner "Just give me a moment to get dressed"

Ten minutes later she came back down looking a little more presentable, "You know what you should do John"

"What?" I asked as she got into my truck, she smiled at my son sleeping in the backseat.

"You should drop Jadyn off at your mothers then you should go out drinking or something"

"I can't do that not while Jamie is going through hell"

"Its one night John you deserve one night to be normal, its what she's doing right now"

"What do you mean she's being normal"

"This is a normal reaction to a traumatic experinece, once a year on the day it happened Jamie has a normal exprience luckily she can't remember it the next day"

That made sense but it still made me feel guilty that I would be having fun while she was going through hell.

"I can't go out drinking Storm"

"Sure you can, I'm telling you John you need a break so go and blow off some steam and in the morning everything will return to normal, I give you my word on that"

Letting out a sigh, I had to admit having a few drinks sounded like heaven right now.

"Fine but can I leave Jadyn with you instead I don't wanna explain this to my mother"

"Sure he'll be fine, Jamie is probably asleep right now anyways"

I stopped the truck while she grabbed my son. "Go and have one night of fun John you deserve it"

"Thanks again Storm"

"Your welcome hun"

Driving had never felt so good, now I felt awake despite not having sleep for a long while. Pulling up at Randy's I had to figure out how I was going to get him to come out with me, since Raven had been gone he had become severly anti social. Knocking on the door I figuered that at least I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Hey John what are you doing here?" He looked at me surprised that I wasn't home with Jamie.

"I'm here to kidnap you"

"What?"

"We're going out drinking so get dressed so we can go"

"I'm not going out" Randy instantly went on the defensive. "I don't feel like going out"

"Randy for an entire year you have been depressed and right now I feel sick with worry and the only cure is to drink until we can no longer feel anything"

"Why are you worried, has something happened to Jamie?"

"Its her freak out night" I explained quickly "Storm is over there with her and Jadyn so we're going out drinking"

"I'm not going out drinking John"

"Then I'm coming in" I said pushing my way in "Lets get this party started"

"John you really wanna drink?"

I pulled out a couple of shots from his fridge and tossed him one. He caught it like a pro and promptly opened it.

"Yes I wanna drink, I wanna drink until your pretty"

He actually let out a happy like laugh "Back at ya Cena"


	2. Oops

**Chapter 2 Oops**

**John's POV**

"Lets do some shots" I said as me and Randy collapsed down on the couch. There wasn't much on so we decided to just sit and talk while getting shit faced. It seemed like a good idea.

"I doubt you could keep up with me Cena" Randy chuckled pulling open some of the shots and lining them up.

"We'll see about that Orton"

The shots were downed, the liquid burning my throat, we shot about four more in a row and the alcohol began to take effect almost instantly.

"I never said this before but I'm sorry for your loss" I slurred to him after the fifth shot.

"Thanks" Randy said quietly "But lets not mourn anymore, she's gone and thats that"

"You know what we should do Rand"

"Whats that John?" He flopped back beside me the alcohol had officially overtaken us and we were now its slaves. The bonus was I could no longer feel worry, I just lived for this moment.

"We should give a toast to Shawn Michales"

Randy laughed "Why are we toasting him?"

"Because he made some awesome girls, ain't no girl like a Michales girl"

Randy clapped his hand like a child "Your right! To Shawn!"

"To Shawn!" We clinked our shot glasses before taking more booze. "He really did make some good girls well except Iziah"

"Yeah we won't toast her, shes mean" Randy made a face "I still can't believe that she's Raven's twin"

"And I thought good things come in pairs"

"Not when it comes to those two, Raven was one of a kind"

"To Raven!"

"And her smexy body!"

We both laughed as he stood up drunkely "We need more booze Cena, your not pretty enough yet"

"Pretty enough for what?"

"I don't know but your not there yet" Randy hollered from the kitchen. At last he came back with more alcohol.

"Here darling drink more of that" Randy handed me a bottle of bourbon, it was a big bottle not one of those small ones. "And I'll have this one" He showed me another big bottle. He really needed to forget Raven. Soon we were guzzling down bourbon until our teeth were numb and the room itself was something to laugh at. We just sat there talking about everything and anything, soon it turned to sex which didn't surprise me one bit.

"Whats it like?"

"Whats what like Randy?"

"Sex with Jamie, that must be fun"

I cracked up laughing, sex with Jamie was more than fun. "Its more than fun Randy, alot more than fun"

"Does she even know what shes doing?"

"She has no clue, she makes it up as she goes along and thats what makes it so good"

Randy let out a burp before going on with his point "Its a pity you couldn't have sex with Raven, she knew what was she doing. So much that it drove me crazy just thinking about it"

"That made no sense dude"

"I know" Randy cracked up laughing "We should stop talking about sex"

"Why?"

He pointed at my jeans where a small tent had began to form, blushing I tried to hide it "Shut up"

"Don't hide it you can't help it" Randy gave me a small smile as he actually began to run his hands over it. The goosebumps that appeared on my arms was new to me, I never knew his touch could be so good.

"Randy" I let out deep sigh, the feelings sweeping through me were all foreign, I always thought it was only Jamie that could errupt feelings like these.

"I'm sorry" Randy withdrew his hand and my body missed it already.

We didn't say anything for a few minutes that line he crossed got to me. I wasn't sure what I wanted right now but my body wanted Randy's hands.

"Rand?"

"Yes?"

I didn't say anything but he answered me anyway which made me think maybe I did say something after all.

"I don't know why John" He gave a heavy sigh, his eyes not meeting mine. Softly I touched his face, my palm resting on his cheek. Pulling him forward I touched my lips to his in a sweet heaven breaking kiss. Randy didn't know what to do at first but soon his tongue swept across my lips. Eagerly I pried my lips apart and let the foreign visitor in. A deep groan filled the air and I realised it had come from me, I don't know why but I wanted more of his touch.

"Rand" His name rolled off my tongue easily "What are we doing?"

He said something that I didn't understand but it sounded like a good idea through all the alcohol. "Lets do it then"

Randy chuckled pulling me forward he kissed me again, his embrace warm like a beating heart. Pushing forward slightly I forced Randy onto his back until my body covered his. He let out a deep groan as I ground my body into his, all the pleasure points hit in one swoop.

"John"

My name had never sounded so good, it gave me a goal now. I had to hear it again until it lost all meaning. Wanting to take this further I pulled his t-shirt up, that delicious mid section on display for my eyes only. Kissing down his jaw line I travelled my lips down his throat until I hit his nipples. He let out that deep groan again. Running my tongue over his left nipple it hardened under my soft touch. His hips rocketed upwards pulling out deep groans from both of us. I kissed my way up to his mouth again needing to feel his tongue again. Now it was his turn to force me onto my back, his mouth not leaving mine for a moment. I needed to feel him, every inch of him. Wondering my hands down his mid section I found that hard shaft.

"John" Randy groaned into my mouth as I stroked him. I had no clue what I was doing but I made it up as I went along. Whatever I did Randy seemed to enjoy and craved more. He kissed down my throat his hands pulling my shirt up. It landed on the floor in a careless heap. Randy's tongue explored its way down to my navel, the sexual tension mounting with each move he made. With a little bit of help he pried my jeans off.

"God your pretty Cena"

I couldn't help but giggle as he kissed my navel again. Randy kissed lower and lower until his lips were at the tip of me. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. Slipping the head between his lips he took me into his mouth, his forehead knocking against my belly.

"Oh God Rand" My toes kept curling and un curling at the skill of his lips. "Randy need you in me" That desire burnt hotter and there was no way it could be stopped, I needed this badly before I went insane with craving. Randy pulled off me and looked into my glassed over eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I hadn't been so sure of anything in my entire life. I needed him inside me as far as he could go. Grabbing some lube he puckered up my virginal hole, just feeling his fingers made me crave him. He lined himself up with my hole and pushed inside slowly allowing me time to breathe and relax. I was being ripped apart at the foreign visitor but somewhere through the pain was the most intense pleasure that I had ever felt.

"So tight John, so good" Randy purred as he moved within me. The intense pleasure kept coming in waves, reaching between our bodies I stroked myself in time to his rhythm.

"Randy!" I went all rigid as I exploded all over myself and him, new warmth spread throughout my core and the only thing I could think of was the passion we had just shared.

Bright sunshine poured over the lounge lighting everything up. I stirred first a bolt of pain blasting through my skull. Groaning I moved the heavy weight off my torso. I blinked a few times wondering if the image before me was real. Randy was naked and lying on top of me. Looking down I saw I was naked too. Getting up slowly I made it to the bathroom, last night pounding in my head. Before I could stop it the vomit flew out of me, luckily I was over the toilet. Last night kept replaying and I kept vomiting, last night wasn't real and it didn't happen.

"John?"

Just hearing his voice made me throw up again. I just kept thinking about what I did to Jamie not only did I have an affair I had an affair with another man.

"John are you alright?" Randy asked softly coming up behind me. His touch just as gentle as last night.

I didn't say anything as the vomit finally stopped.

"John about last night"

"I don't wanna talk about it Randy"

He gave an almighty sigh "We have to talk about it eventually"

"No" I finally looked at him "We have to bury it deep down so it can never bother us again"

He grabbed my arm and made me look into his deep blue eyes "Ok but for what its worth I'm sorry"

I shook outta his grip and went past him to my clothes, I was so confused and guilty I had no idea which emotion was stronger at this point.

"I gotta go Randy"

"Have a safe trip home"

His words were tight and somewhat mechanical, he was feeling the same way as me at the crossed line of last night.

I made it home in record time in desperate need of a shower and clean images. When I got in I checked on Jadyn who was soundly sleeping in his cot. I just looked at my baby boy for a moment, he was the light of my life. Leaving him I checked in on Jamie, she too was sleeping soundly, curled up in our bed her features relaxed as sweet dreams took her. Just looking at my wife everything became clear, I loved Jamie with all my heart and last night with Randy was merely a drunken mistake, one that could never happen again because I couldn't handle it if I lost Jamie or my son.


	3. The guilt sets in

**Chapter 3 The guilt sets in**

**John's POV**

Jamie slid her arms around my waist as I brushed my teeth, I was trying in vain to get the taste of Randy out of there.

"Good morning sunshine" Jamie purred kissing my arm. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I spat out the paste into the sink "Just a tad hung over"

"Aww poor Johnny-boy" Jamie smiled at me "This would be the wrong time to tell you that my sister is coming over today"

"Which sister?"

"Izzy"

I tried to keep my groan in, I liked Iziah perfectly fine but for some reason she hated me with a vengence. All this time she held the same opinion, I wasn't good enough for Jamie. I was beyond scum in her opinion.

"Does she really have to come over?"

Jamie sighed fiddling with her locks "Yes she wants to see our baby"

"She's already seen the baby" I muttered darkly. I was in no mood for Iziah and her bullshit.

"Why are you so mad? You can sleep and me and Izzy will be downstairs"

I kissed her cheek "Ok. I'm gonna crawl into bed"

"John are you sure your ok? You look upset and really disturbed"

"I'm fine! God Jamie can't a man be tired!"

Jamie slipped away from me sadly, I had never yelled at her. I had always kept my temper because I knew it scared her. "I'm sorry John I was just worried. Me will go now"

She took from the room really fast as though I had just hit her. She didn't bounce or skip like she usually did, just ordinary walking, watching her I realised how much I hated it when she walked normally, it meant she wasn't herself. Sighing sadly I finished in the bathroom and headed back to bed, in hopes that when I woke up all the confusion about Randy would be gone and Jamie would be back to normal. I went to our room and slipped into bed. I just wanted it all to stop.

When I got up again it was just setting into night time and luck being against me, Iziah was still here. Talking about me to her little sister. I stood behind the closed door and listened to what she had to say about me this time. It wouldn't be flattering, I knew that much.

"Jamie if he yells at you, you can gaurentee that hitting you will be next"

"John wouldn't do that Izzy, he loves me"

"Loves you so much he yells at you randomly"

I could just see her rolling her eyes, Randy had a point. How the hell could she be Raven's twin. Rae was so sweet and gentle and selfless, Iziah was a bitch. Plain and fucking simple. Before she could go on and fill Jam's head with crap I barged in.

"Hi Izzy"

"You" She said darkly before turning to Jamie "Are you feeling better now?"

She didn't say anything, she was too afraid to say a word incase I yelled again.

"Jamie why don't you put baby down to sleep while I have a chat to your husband"

Jamie took our son and headed up stairs, I was so not looking forward to this little chat.

She gave me the coldest look I had ever seen, a look that I guessed was reserved only for me. "So why did you yell at her?"

I just shrugged which pissed her off even more.

"Yell at her again I'll break your freakin' legs"

"Hey you cannot come into my house and threaten me"

"Looks to me I just did"

"Get out" I growled, usually I was patient with her seeing as how she was Jamie's sister, her only reminder of her favourite sister but with the guilt sinking in about Randy I had no patience for her.

She cocked her head to the side in deep thought "Wow"

"What?"

"Whatever you did you really are feeling the guilt"

"I didn't do anything!"

She cackled lightly "And now your getting defensive" She cackled again "I would hate to be you when Jamie finds out but I would love to be the one to tell her"

"Just leave Iziah" I closed my eyes in a vain attempt to stop her talking. Sadly Iziah talking was something that just wouldn't stop. Ever.

She put her hands up in defence "Ok Cena I'm going but you should know if you don't tell Jamie what you did the guilt is gonna eat you alive however I for one suggest you _don't _tell her because with any luck the guilt will make you kill yourself" She flashed me a grin before grabbing her coat. "Jamie! I'll see you laters!"

"Bye bye!"

After Iziah had finally gone Jamie came downstairs and settled on the couch, she was still being quiet and that alone broke my heart even further. Sighing I sat down and pulled her into my lap. She cuddled up to my chest whispering soflty.

"I am so sorry I made you angry"

I kissed her head "You didn't I was just being a mean grumpy man"

She pursed her lips together, still believing that I was mad. I tilted her face to look at me "I am so sorry Jam, I didn't mean to yell at you this morning"

She pushed her body further into mine "I love you Cena, your lucky your pretty"

I just held her knowing that I loved her more than anything. I pulled her up and headed to the bathroom, Jamie giggled like mad. "Why are we going to the shower?"

"I ain't had a shower yet so I thought we could have one together"

"I always love your ideas John" Jamie giggled as I headed up the stairs.

I really did love her but I couldn't help but think did I love Randy as well? 


	4. Its my fault

**Chapter 4 Its my fault**

**John's POV**

I had managed to avoid Randy for an entire week, I wasn't quite sure how I did it but I hadn't seen or heard from him. I don't know what was killing me, the guilt or the confusion. I was a straight man who was married to a very sweet attractive woman but here I was craving the touch of my best friend who was a man. Not once in my years as a wrestler did I ever think that way about another man and now suddenly here I was. Don't get me wrong the sex with Jamie was still earth-shattering but again I found myself wanting to reduce Randy to the same state I got Jamie, begging and whimpering for more. Sighing I headed to my hotel room, for the night I was done with work and I could just relax, perhaps if I was lucky and she remembered I could have some skype sex with Jamie. Throwing my stuff in a corner of the room I noticed another gym bag, closing my eyes I silently prayed that someone else had that same gym bag.

"Hey long time no see" Randy drawled coming out of the bathroom, luckily he was dressed but that still didn't help my cravings.

"Yeah busy with stuff" I couldn't even look him in the eye anymore. More confusion and guilt working its way into my system.

"Anyone would think you were avoiding me Cena"

"Nah-uh"

Randy finally let out that annoyed frustrated groan, that only served to turn me on. "We have to talk about what happened at some point John"

"No. We don't"

"Yes we do"

"Why!" I yelled "Why do we have to talk about it!"

"Because I would like to know how we went from best buddies to fucking each other on my couch"

I closed my eyes remembering that night, I had to admit I enjoyed it more than I thought possible. "I don't want to talk about Rand, we were drunk, no deeper meaning just pure drunkeness"

Randy let out a sigh "Ok but for what its worth I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, it was both our mistake but please Rand Jamie cannot find out. I love her and I don't wanna lose her or my son"

"John I've done some bad things but I won't add messing up your marriage to the list and I should be sorry because what happened was my fault"

"How was it your fault?" I just looked at him confused, reconizable guilt pouring throughout that delicious system.

"Remember you said we should eat alot of candy and I said we should fuck. So we came to a compromise, first we would fuck" "Then we would eat alot of candy" I finished for him as the memory came back. Technically it _was _ his fault but I couldn't be mad at him. I may of been drunk but I still had a choice.

"So for what its worth I'm sorry"

I sighed shaking my head "Don't be, lets just move on shall we?"

Randy finally grinned "Deal. Now do you wanna top or bottom tonight?"

What the fuck!

Randy burst out laughing at the look on my face "Too easy! Relax Cena I was joking!" Still laughing he fiddled around with one of the beds. Half of me was glad he was joking the other half disappointed. Why oh why did I want this new found sexuality with him?


	5. Temptaion is everywhere

**Chapter 5 Temptation is everywhere**

Jamie looked around the huge building again her eyes lighting up at the bright lights. For the next few days or so she was with her husband while their son stayed with her father and his partner, Trish. Jamie always loved the WWE building, it was like her very own bright wonderland. She could remember bits and peices about this place, sadly when she fell pregnant and losing Raven, Jamie quit working now she wanted to come back simply for the bright lights alone.

"Hi, are you ok?"

Jamie whipped around to see some guy, she had a feeling she had met him before but his name just drew blanks but at least it couldn't be that douche that spoke funny because he was dead. At least Jamie hoped he was dead.

"Me is fine." She smiled nicely before blushing slightly "I'm sorry I've forgotten who you are"

He laughed slightly "Thats fine Jamie"

"Ooh you know my name!" Jamie giggled, she always figured that no matter who she was married too or who her father was she would always be a nobody to these people.

"I'm Punk" He extended his hand and she shook it lightly "How have you been Jamie?"

"Good you would not believe how many bright lights I've seen"

"I take it alot" Punk laughed, he didn't remember Jamie being that pretty, it was her eyes that got to him, they were litterly glowing with happiness.

"Yeah. Hey you have pictures on your skin!" Jamie looked to the heavy ink expecting it to jump out at her, she hoped it would. Punk rolled his sleeve up higher so she could see all his ink, her eyes seemed to expand ten times their size. Punk couldn't help but smile, she defiantely made the butterflies appear.

"Uh Jamie?"

"Yes pepsi man?"

"Do you think I could have your number?"

"Twelve"

Punk looked at her confused

"Sorry do you already have that number?"

"I meant your phone number"

Jamie giggled "Sure I don't see why not" She scrunched her face up in an attempt to remember the order the digits went in. Thankfully her husband came and found her at that moment "John can you give Punk my number, I've forgotten it"

John's smile quickly turned to a frown, staring dead evil at Punk "No Phil you cannot have my wife's number"

"Alright" Punk put his hands up in defense "Sorry for asking" Punk left them to it.

John turned to Jamie "What was that about?"

"What? He asked for number so we could be friends"

"He doesn't want to be your friend he wants to get you into bed"

Jamie laughed patting his hand "I've just had a baby, I'm not attractive anymore silly man"

John pulled her into his arms lovingly, her scent driving him crazy "Trust me, you are"

Jamie giggled "Yay I'm pretty!" Jamie hugged his huge frame still not believing that he was _her_ husband. Over Jamie's shoulder his eye caught Randy walking past in nothing but his ring gear. Suddenly the Cenation leader was bomb barded with searing temptation. He wanted his wife but he also wanted the forbidden fruit that was Randy Orton.


	6. Its become too much

**Chapter 6 Its become too much**

**John's POV**

Letting out a deep sigh I flopped down on my hotel bed. Another night done and dusted, sadly I had to work with that idiot Alberto Del Homo, I mean Rio. Although I could relish in the fact that he was now sporting a great black eye. To be fair, I had warned him against saying shit about my wife but no he just had to make his perverted comments so I punched him. I wasn't going to stop but Randy decided that I should, feeling his arms wrapped around me made me stumble and for a moment I forgot about everything. Confusing even more because up until I slept with Randy it was only Jamie that could do that to me. At least I could be alone tonight, tonight I could just go to sleep and pretend that nothing was on my mind. I could pretend that I wasn't harboring same sex tendencies towards my best friend, I could pretend that I wasn't hardcore craving his touch. I got off the bed and got ready for sleep, another sick thought entered my head, maybe I could have both. I knew that there was no way in hell I could have both Jamie and Randy, eventually I would have to make a choice. Hopefully if I just stayed away from Randy long enough the desire to touch him all over would just go away. The door opened just as I had snuggled down in the blankets.

"Cena? Are you sleeping?"

I wasn't going to answer but as always my mouth betrayed me "What do you want Randy?"

"Thank God your still awake" He flipped on a switch, the bright light hurting my eyes "My room has been taken over so I thought I'd share with you"

"Oh did you now"

He looked at me in confusion "Why you so hostile?"

Because I don't know if I can share a bed with you without getting hard. "I was trying to sleep"

"Sor-ry" Randy flipped the light off. I thought he was going to leave instead he shuffled around for what seemed like hours. At last he got into the bed beside me. I could feel his body heat against my bare back and it instantly went to my boxers. Now I just had to remember not to roll over. A soft hand glided across my shoulders "Are you ok John? You seem to be really angry at nothing"

I wasn't angry, I was confused and frustrated. Ok and maybe a little angry. His hand felt so good, so soft and loving. I kept the pleasured sigh to myself. Barely.

"I'm fine" I breathed out closing my eyes in delight.

Soft kisses floated over my neck and shoulders, that soft groan escaped my lips before I could stop it. "Randy what are you doing?"

He pushed his body further into mine, that hard shaft pressing into my lower back.

"Does it feel good?" He breathed in my air. Fear lept into my system, fear that I could no longer control all these crazy feelings. I couldn't answer and he kept kissing my neck. "Does it feel good Johnny?"

"Yes" I breathed "Oh God yes"

I could feel that Viper smile come out, he knew he had broken me but I didn't care, I just wanted more of his touch. He rolled me over and I was pinned under his weight. We just looked at each other, icy blue hitting sky blue. His hand cupped my face as he embraced me again, his lips so warm and juicy. Like I was on auto, I reached for his skin. The muscles on his ripped arms contracted under my touch, it only encouraged me to go further. I know, I'm a happily married man who is straight but right now with Randy felt so right it couldn't be wrong. His tongue swept into my mouth like a skilled serpant looking for its victim. I groaned again as he moved ontop of me. The clothed hardness rubbing and grinding. He reached between us, his hand wrapping around me. I let out the loudest groan when his thumb rubbed that special spot, this was killing me, I wanted, no I _needed_ more of him. Snapping into dominant mode I flipped until he was pinned beneath me. Waiting for my next move he gazed upon me intently. I sure as hell hoped he didn't want to stop because I knew for a damn fact that I wasn't going to stop. I was so horny that sex with Randy was going to happen, one way or another. Lightly I kissed his jawline, taking in that perfect form. Strange pride floated into my system when he moaned, it was special that I could make the Viper into nervous jelly. I kept kissing down that strong chisled body. I licked and kissed my way down to the hem of his boxers, I didn't fail to notice they were black. As I worshipped him with my tongue I made a few mental notes, it was hard not too.

"John" He got out, almost desperate. "Take them off, need you to suck me."

Kissing the cloth, he let out that moan again. "Need or want Randy?"

He just let out another strangled gasp as I groped him through the silky material. "Need or want Rand?"

"Both!" He bucked his hips trying to get more.

"Easy Rand" I chuckled pulling those annoying restraints down. Doing this drunk was alot different than doing it sober, being drunk I threw caution to the wind but now I knew what I was doing it was definately alot harder to comprehend. Still that burning desire stayed with me and it wouldn't vanish until I had squashed it. The moment I stuck him between my eager lips, Randy shuddered, shuddered in the utmost pleasure, pleasure I never knew exsisted inside him. Those large paws caressing my skull, just like I did to Jamie when she sucked me off. Now I knew what she felt, hopefully she enjoyed the touch as much as I did right now. I popped off before he could cum, he wasn't to cum until I had been buried deep inside him. Softly I trailed my hands up those arms until they were forced above him and our eyes moulded once more.

"I want you to ride me Rand"

"Want or need?" He smirked up at me, he groaned again as I ground my hips into him.

"Both. Now ride me" I demanded. For a split second shock resounded in those eyes. He was definately the more demanding of us two so for me to command was un-ordinary but somewhere inside him he liked it because in the blink of an eye I was forced onto my back and he was straddled over my hips.

"Lube?" Randy questioned, knowing him he had something to use, he always did.

"You got some?"

That smirk hit me again "Always" He lent over and grabbed some, I don't know and I don't care where it came from. In about thirty seconds I was going to hit the promised land. Generous amounts of liquid hit me, easing gently Randy slid me inside him. It felt so good, so tight and warm.

"Feels so good" I breathed again, to be honest it didn't seem any different to fucking Jamie. Both of them were tight and warm.

"Feels weird" Randy looked at me, slowly he started to move "Good weird, need more Johnny"

"Harder and faster" We said at the same time. Slow and gentle turned to hard, rough and fast. Pleasure points lighting up my core, hands clawing at skin, trying to hold on for dear life. Randy let out a growl, that body sinking down on me repeatedly. Wrapping a hand around his cock I stroked in time to him. I just let go of everything.

"John!" Randy shouted out "Fuck John!"

"Can't last Rand! Too good to stop!" I rasped out, sweat and enjoyment clouded me now.

"Don't hold on Johnny, let go!"

My body gave one last earth shattering shudder emptying myself inside that tight hole, new warmth spurted my torso. Watching me intently I flicked a finger across the head, the last ounce of him leaking onto my fingers. Without even thinking I put it to my lips,

"Fuck you taste good Rand"

"You too Cena" Randy lent down and kissed me softly as I slipped from within him. Before settling down we cleaned up. The most shocking thing of the night? Randy cuddled up to me, his arms draped like a tattooed blanket around me.

"So does this make you gay or straight or confused or what?" I asked in the darkness, I had to know the answers to all those burning questions. I shouldn't ask things because as always there are just some answers you don't wanna hear but still I had to know.

"Bi-sexual" Randy admitted quietly. Deep in that husky voice I heard relief, relief that I finally knew.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked or figured it out" Randy shrugged.

I rolled over and asked the one question that could possibly turn him venomous. "Did Raven know?"

Instead of punching me for mentioning her name he gave a sad smile "Yeah she knew, we had more in common than anyone realised"

I just looked at him confused making him smile again, his soft hand caressing my face. "She was bi-sexual too. We would secretly eye up guys in the locker room"

I had to laugh because I could actually see them doing that. His lips touched my forehead "But I was warned with bodily harm if I ever acted on what only she saw" He gave a sigh "John do you think that maybe, just maybe, that you could possibly be in love with me?"

I just looked at him, I knew there was a reason I didn't like the idea of him being with Raven. According to Jamie, when you hung out with Raven for long periods of time you get super smart. Now my best friend had seen right through my soul and into my heart.

"Randy, I'm married"

He pressed his lips to my forehead again "Its ok John. Believe me, I know what your feeling right now"

"Do you?"

"I've been in love with you from the moment I saw you. I never once acted on it because your straight and just when I thought I could love no one like I did you, I met Raven and I fell in love with her. Just like you are now I was torn between the man I love and the woman I love, luckily she knew and it was made easier to put those feelings away when I saw how much you loved Jam. Besides I was happy with Raven. Then she got sick and died. When she did, you were there for me and the love returned."

I kissed those plump lips with passion and fire that I thought only exsisted with Jamie. He was right, I was still in love with Jamie, I always would be but I loved him too.

"Randy I love you but" "But we can't do this because your married"

"I was going to say Jamie can never ever know about us"

"Us?" He questioned hopefully.

"I want you but please remember that I love her too, I want both of you"

"I'll take that" Randy gave me a smirk before settling down again. Feeling him pressed against me was one of the most wonderful pleasure I had ever known. Obviously this wasn't my best idea because the shit was gonna hit the fan when Jamie found out but I loved them both. I know I did.


	7. Everyday chores made fun

**Chapter 7 Every day chores made fun**

**John's POV**

Jamie sighed to herself as she cleaned the house, John had come home last night, well past midnight and slipped into bed beside her. Of course being a man he had to get something to eat first and relax with some tv. He had left a sink of dirty dishes and crap all over her lounge floor. He was still in bed at half past two in the afternoon, Jadyn was staying with his parents for the weekend so John and Jamie could have some alone time. Jamie couldn't see that happening, it would be like every other weekend as of late, John would spend as much time as humanly possible in bed, in short he would ignore Jamie to all extent, the only time he would speak was when he left again. Jamie didn't fail to notice, she just knew she had done something wrong, she just couldn't remember what. She had racked her brain repeatedly for the answer but nothing came to her. Jamie had of course asked him what she had done, he would say nothing and change the subject or simply walk away. Jamie only had one answer, John had simply stopped loving her. As that thought entered her brain she tried her hardest not to cry, when Raven had died she had promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore. As she loaded up the sink with fresh warm water for the dishes she decided that she would talk to John and he _would_ talk to her because if he didn't then she would resort to getting Iziah, she knew Iziah would get her answers. Harsh ringing halted Jamie's thoughts of the dishes and getting John to talk. "Hello Jamie speaking"

"Hi Jamie, how are you?"

"Who is this?" She asked confused, it was a guy speaking she knew that much. The only male voices she reconized these days were John and her father.

"CM Punk, I thought I would ring you and say hello"

"Oh hi Punk, how are you?"

"Good. I was just wondering if you would like to go to the movies tonight?"

"I would love too but John and me are gonna spend some time together."

He gave a small disappointed sigh "Sweet as, maybe some other time?"

"Sure" Jamie beamed before hanging up. She couldn't help but wonder if had an alterior motive. John said he did but then again John said alot of things lately. He also said that he loved her but lately it didn't feel that way to Jamie. Going back to her dishes, trying not to cry at the thoughts of John not loving her anymore.

I got up around half past three still feeling like shit. So much had confused lately it was just hard to take in. Confused at my new found feelings for Randy, confused at my always present feelings for Jamie and confused at what I was meant to do. I loved Jamie but I knew eventually I would have to make a choice and when I did someone was going to be heart broken, I didn't want it to be Jamie or Randy. I pulled on some jean shorts and a t-shirt. I knew I couldn't go on ignoring her, it was heart breaking in itself but also eventually Jamie would notice and possibly get Iziah in here. Not something I wanted, the less contact with Izzy the better. When I walked out to the kitchen Jamie was standing there doing the dishes the old fashioned way. She didn't notice me so I just watched her for a moment or two. She looked so happy, swinging those hips in time to music that was no doubt in her head. Clad in tight shorts and a loose shirt the excitement just started to show. Sure I was still fucking Randy but Jamie was still the most beautiful woman in the world to me, it was evident in the way my jeans started to tighten. Going up behind her I started to kiss her neck, running my hands down her slender arms. She tensed up from my touch and that broke my heart even further. I had ignored her so much that she was more used to me not touching her, now it was something she feared.

"Jamie" My hands ran around to her front, cupping her perky breasts. She finally let out that moan that was music to my ears. Sliding my hand up her shirt I slid the other down to those annoying buttons. She pushed back against me as I easily undid the buttons, sliding my large greedy hand inside. Jamie tried to stop the aroused moan but it didn't quite work. The more noise she made the more I had to go on.

"John!" She gasped out, my fingers hitting the little ball with a vengence. "More! Please more!" Jamie couldn't stop shaking in my arms, I had missed her body more than I realised. Her skin so smooth and alluring, how could I have let it have been this long. Not being able to take it any longer I undid my shorts, I needed to be inside her so badly I couldn't even breathe straight. Pulling down her shorts and panties I pushed inside her. Jamie let out a deep groan, pushing back on the engorged lenth. She gripped the sink best she could as I snapped my hips, she felt so good around me. It was still like the first time, still exciting and nerve racking. She kept moaning, my name being pushed out of her windpipe in a daze. I knew her brain would of been spinning at the sudden actions, I tried not to surprise her like this because of the effects on her brain but I sometimes I just couldn't help it. Her eyes rolled back into her head, that last squeal she made pushed those welcomed juices over my shaft. I couldn't hold on any longer, giving one last thrust for good measure I spurted deep inside her. I stayed inside her, letting us come down from the unexpected high.

"John that was amazing" Jamie whispered "Please don't go"

I fell from inside her, turning her I looked into those amazing blue eyes. They used to reflect the love she held for me but right now they only held sadness, sadness that I would suddenly leave. She obviously _had_ noticed my ignoring her. I swept stray blonde strands from her flushed face.

"I'm not going to leave you Jam, I love you"

She pulled her clothes into place "Do you? Because lately you've been acting different, like I suddenly repulsed you"

I pulled her body into mine, craddling that small body "Believe me you don't repulse me, Jamie I love you and I always will"

Jamie finally smiled "Promise?"

"I promise" I kissed the top of her head "Your the only woman for me Jamie Lee, you should know that"

"I did know that" She sadly "But now I'm not so sure"

That cut me deeper than I ever thought possible, after everything Jamie had stopped believing that I loved her. It wouldn't of mattered if I didn't love her, it would of been the easiest way to put an end to this marriage and be with Randy, but the problem remained the same, I loved both of them.

"Jamie what do I have to do to get you to believe me?"

"Go back to the days where you were actually happy to see me because when you come home its like this is the last place you want to be"

"I was gonna ask you about that"

"What?" She looked at me confused, I know I shouldn't be doing this to her but it was the only way I could think of to make her believe that I still loved her.

"You weren't acting happy like usual, I thought that maybe you had moved on from your John Cena phase"

Jamie started to laugh, laugh so hard it sent vibrations up my arms. "Silly rabbit, I will never be out of my John Cena phase, its always been you from day one, well technically it wasn't day one because several days had passed before then but..."Jamie trailed off "I'm confused, what was I trying to proove?"

"That you love me" I smiled gently "But you don't have to proove it Jam because I already know you do"

Jamie heaved a sigh of relief "Oh thank God! Quick lets have sex before I stop being horny" Jamie grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the couch. I smiled in nothing but utter happiness, maybe just _maybe_ I could have both.


	8. I need your help

**Chapter 8 I need your help**

**John's POV**

Seering rage rocketed throughout my body as the party continued, it was just a small gathering of friends to celebrate the day Jamie was born. Of course she couldn't remember it was her birthday so it was a real surprise to her. She held our son as she mingled with various friends. Half-way through the celebrations that douche CM Punk arrived like he was welcome here. In his hands was a gift for my wife, what pissed me off the most was when Jamie saw him she actually hugged him. That dirty asshole actually had the nerve to touch my son. I was too angry to even see straight, I had to level with Jamie before I lost her or worse Punk hurts her. I managed to take her aside so I could talk to her.

"What is that man doing here?"

"What man?" Jamie asked confused, our son still in her arms.

"Punk" I growled "Why is he even here?"

Jamie giggled "He's my friend, he wanted to wish me a happy birthday"

I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. "Jamie he doesn't want to be your friend, he wants to get into your pants so he can piss me off"

Jamie's eyes quickly darkened, "So what your saying is because of my injury I can't make friends"

"Jamie thats not what I said"

"But thats what you meant. Basically I'm not good enough to make friends, I'm only there as a way to piss you off" Jamie snapped walking away from me. I could do nothing as she went straight back to Punk. I looked at them talking for a moment, there was no way in hell I was going to believe that Punk just wanted to be friends, if it was someone else like Sheamus or Randy I would believe it, but I knew Punk, he was lower than dirt and he just loved pissing me off so of course sleeping with my wife would majorly press some buttons.

"Wow with any luck that vein in your neck will explode" Iziah said cheerfully, as usual a drink in her hand.

"I need your help" I said before I could stop the words. The last thing I wanted was her help but if someone was going to warn Punk away from Jamie it might as well be the girl that wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"Well, well, well, Mr high and mighty needs help from the lowly peasant" Iziah mocked, I knew she wouldn't make this easy. Nothing about Iziah was easy, it made me wonder how Rey put up with her. I'm picking the sex was amazing.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Well, well, well, the king like champion needs help from the common psychopath"

"Yeah" She was about to start again but I cut her off, I was in no mood for her crap. "Will you help me of not?"

"Yeah I guess so" Iziah shrugged "So what am I doing?"

"I need you to talk to Jamie about her "friendship" with CM Punk"

"Who is CM Punk and why am I talking to Jamie, she's allowed friends Cena"

"He doesn't want to be her friend Izzy, he wants to get into pants to piss me off"

She raised her eyebrow at me, "Its almost as though your saying Jamie isn't good enough to make friends"

"The last time Punk was around Jamie, he showed little interest to her, it was only when she started to date me that he suddenly wanted her. He wants to hurt her just to get to me. Am I the only one that see's that?"

Iziah looked to me thoughtfully "Punk you say? His real name isn't Phil Brooks is it?"

"Yeah, do you know him personally?"

"Nope." Iziah flashed me a sadistic grin "But for what its worth Cena I believe your rants so I will take care of it." She shook her head, clearly disappointed "I thought you would of learnt by now, Jamie is very sensitive when it comes to things like making friends, its better to warn them away than it is talking to her."

She was about to walk away but I grabbed her, quickly I let her go noting that evil look on her face. I'm picking Iziah loathed my touch more than she did whores and bimbos. "Why are you suddenly on my side about this?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because it does."

Iziah gave me a cold look before letting out a sigh. "When Raven first started seeing Randy, Punk started to get friendly with her. Calling, texting, emailing. Raven called it friendship but honestly he was practically stalking her. Anyways that day she went to the WWE to ask Randy about that deal, she overheard a conversation between Punk and one of his bum-boys. Punk only wanted to get into her pants because he knew it would piss Randy off." She let out another sigh before going on "Now it seems that he wants to do the same to Jamie only this time it'll be about getting under your skin"

"So what are you going to do?"

Iziah gave me a sly smirk "Thats for me to know and for you never to find out" She saluted me before stalking her way right up to Punk and my wife.

"Hey birthday girl" Iziah smiled hugging her sister gently "Hey buddy" Iziah cooed at her nephew. Weirdly enough someone as psycho as Iziah absoutely _adored_ children, even if they were from the seed of John freakin' Cena. "Jamie I need you to talk to your husband"

"No" Jamie stomped her foot angrily "He's being a jerk for no reason whatsoever"

Iziah let out a sigh "But he's annoying me! If you don't talk to him I'm gonna have to kill him just so he will shut up"

"Go ahead kill him, I don't care" Jamie shrugged, switching Jadyn to the other arm. Iziah had to restrain herself from taking Jamie's words to heart. She knew Jamie didn't mean it.

"Ok fine don't talk to him but may I point out that, Raven sacrificed alot for you and John to be together and you not talking to your husband to sort out your issues seems like a pretty poor way to repay her"

Jamie let out a choked sigh, she hoped that Iziah wouldn't go there but as Iziah always went there and bought a t-shirt. "Fine I'll talk to him. But I won't like it" Jamie muttered something as she went to find her husband.

Iziah turned coyly to a confused CM Punk, just looking at him made her want to punch him. "So really, what are you doing here?"

"Me and Jamie are friends, thought I'd say happy birthday" Punk shrugged pulling out a coy smile of his own.

"So fucking her is not apart of your agenda?"

Punk shrugged it off "We're just friends but if she wants to have an affair with me then who am I to say no"

"Do you remember a girl called Raven?" Iziah asked suddenly, just when Punk thought he had it figured Iziah threw in a curve ball. Just one of the many things she learnt from her twin sister slash best friend.

"No" Punk shook his head slowly "I don't recall her"

"Well let me jog your memory, she looks exactly like me and used to date Randy Orton"

Punk burst into that smirk that made Iziah want to murder him right then and there. "Oh yes I remember her, how is she?"

Iziah's smile turned deadly, "You only wanted to get into her pants because you wanted to piss Randy off and now your doing the same thing to Jamie"

"You got me" Punk grinned "Your a smart one despite what Jamie has said"

"Look jackass I hate Cena as much as you do possibly even more and if it was any other woman I wouldn't care, hell I would probably help you but since the woman in question is my little sister I will not let you hurt her"

"Well I fail to see what your going to do about it small person"

"Punk you have two options, you can either walk away now and leave that girl to get on with her marriage to that idiot or you can continue to pursue her, however if you take the latter option you will only wind up like Wade Barrett" She pointed her fingers at him like a gun, making a gun blast she put her fingers to her lips to blow off the imaginary smoke.

"Are you threatening me?" He stepped forward, his bulky six foot frame towered over easily. Iziah stood her ground like she always did.

"I don't deal in threats Punk, I am merely telling you what will happen. I heavily suggest that you just walk away. While you still can" She gave him the most sadistic grin he had ever come across "You have no idea of the pain I can inflict Punk, I am more sadistic and violent than anyone person you have ever met, cross me and it'll be the last thing you ever do, cross me and the last thing you will see is a bullet between those pretty green eyes" She patted him on the shoulder as though she was comforting him "Don't be like the others Punk, believe the words I have told you, it just _might_ keep you alive"


	9. Snapped

**Chapter 9 Snapped**

**John's POV**

Jamie had avoided talking to me ever since Iziah guilt tripped her into it. She went straight past me and put Jadyn down for a nap. I went to follow her but shockingly Iziah grabbed my arm, her face softening, "Just give her time to calm down" So I left it and while she pottered around inside Randy helped me clean up the party. By the time everyone had left and we were finished it was just hitting half past five.

"She'll calm down soon enough John" Randy soothed following me into the lounge. "And once she does your in for some really good sex"

I had to laugh, I always thought that Randy would get jealous that I was still with Jamie and had no intentions of leaving her but I guess he was telling the truth when he said he truely understood my feelings, he understood that I loved both of them. I sighed as I handed him a beer and then opening one for myself. "Lately things are just getting fucked up, I remember it was like this with Liz. Drama left, right and fucking centre, I can't believe that this marriage is actually becoming ten times harder than the first one and we both know how hard the first one was."

Randy patted my shoulder "John the only thing you have to ask yourself is, is Jamie worth it? Remember when you asked yourself that question about Liz? It was an instant no, is it the same with Jamie?"

I shook my head "No. Jamie is worth it. But I still don't like it"

He wrapped his arms around me, his body like heaven against mine "Trust me, eventually the drama will settle and everything will be back to normal. You'll see"

I kissed his neck quickly "Thanks Rand"

He tilted my face to look at him, his bulky arms still wrapped around me. For a moment we lost ourselves and started kissing. It felt too good to stop even though my wife was right upstairs. Randy slid his tongue into my mouth drawing me out to play. I was so engrossed in my make out session that I didn't even notice Jamie come downstairs.

She gasped in absolute horror making me and Randy jump apart. The harsh horror sunk in fast, we had just been snapped.

"Were you two _kissing_?" Jamie asked not moving from her spot. Her blue eyes wide with confusion. "_Making out_ kissing?"

"Jamie I can explain" I said hurriedly getting out of Randy's arms. "Please let me explain"

"Were you two kissing?" Jamie asked again.

"Yes" We both said, shame and guilt seeping through both of us. "Jamie we can explain"

She gasped in horror again "Have you two had _sex_?"

We looked to each other and then back at her, why did this have to happen now? "Jamie, please we can explain" I begged again getting closer to her. She backed away towards the door.

"Answer the question, have you had sex?"

"Yes" We both answered quietly, I don't know about Randy but I was close to crying, I had everything and I was about to lose it.

She let out that horror filled gasp again "How could you Randy? Oh! How could _you_ John?"

"Jamie! Please!" We both pleaded with her, I knew that this would affect Randy as well me, he was close to Jamie too.

"No!" She shrieked moving so we couldn't touch her "I have to go now" She walked out the door slamming it with a furious thump. Just when I thought I would never see her again she popped her head back in the door like nothing was wrong. "John I just put our son down for a nap, he'll be hungry when he wakes up. There's some bottles in the fridge for him." She gave me and Randy another look before gasping in horror once more and then she was gone.


	10. Silencer

**Chapter 10 Silencer**

Jamie really had no idea where she was going, after what she just saw she wasn't sure if she could ever go back to her home. John had broken his ultimate promise and that was something she couldn't let go of. She let the tears flow down her face, she was beyond hurt. It was like her heart was cracking with every step she took and her lungs wouldn't let her breathe anymore. It was the exact same way she felt when Raven told her Eli had died, and the exact way she felt when she found out Raven was dying. Jamie tried to wipe her tears away with her sleeve, she wished Raven was here now, she would make it all better. She didn't know why she had come here but Jamie felt it was the only place where she was wanted.

"Jamie?" Punk looked at her surprised, the last person he expected to see was her and with tears streaming down her usually perky face.

"Sorry I just really need a friend right now"

He stepped back and let her in, his eyes roaming greedily. "Wanna talk?"

Jamie sniffed, she just wanted a friend and Punk said he was her friend. "John broke his promise"

He pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry Jam"

Jamie sniffed in his arms, what did she do that was so horrible that John felt like it was ok to break his promise. She was nothing but a good wife, at least she tried to be. Punk pulled away and for a moment they just stared at each other. Stroking some blonde strands from her face he lent down and brushed his lips against her's. Jamie didn't know what to do, she had never kissed anyone but John and now suddenly Punk was kissing her. She was so confused. After a couple of seconds she began to respond to his lips, right now Punk was the only one that hadn't broken his promise. As soon as Punk's hand touched her in only a way John used too she jerked away.

"This is wrong" Jamie fought out of his arms, more tears flowing down her face. No matter what promise John had broken she couldn't and wouldn't do the same.

Punk wasn't about to let her go so easily, not when he had her. "Jamie its ok, John is probably doing the same thing right now"

That just made Jamie cry harder, jabbering incoherntly she pushed her way out the front door. Right now she wished she knew the way to the forest, just so she could get away from it all.

Iziah was just sitting down when the door opened again. Jamie burst in clearly upset, thumping it shut she backed up against it like she was trying to keep someone out. "Jamie whats wrong?"

Jamie just shook her head, she had no idea what to do or say, everything was just so screwed up. Iziah looked at her carefully, she knew that look, it was when Jamie was so confused she could barely function. Iziah got up and and pulled her to a seat on the couch. Tilting her face she made Jamie look her in the eyes. "Jamie whats wrong?"

Jamie started talking so fast Iziah could barely understand it. "Jam slow down" She slowed down but it didn't help, it was still jibberish to Iziah.

"Ok Jamie, think about each word as you say it"

"John broke his promise and Punk kissed me. Izzy John is going to hate me forever and ever. My marriage is over and I don't want it to be but I am so mad at him, he broke his promise Izzy, how could he do that? Seriously?"

Iziah didn't know what promise he broke and she didn't want to know. "Jamie do you wanna stay here for a while?"

She shook her head, "I have to see John but if it turns out that he does hate me can I stay with you and Rey?"

"Only if you bring baby, I don't want my nephew alone with that fuck-tard for too long"

Jamie let out a sad sigh "Why did Punk have to kiss me? He said he was my friend but it turns out he only wanted one thing? Oh why didn't I listen to John?" She looked to Iziah, her blue eyes wide "Do you think thats why he broke his promise? Because he thought I was with Punk?"

Iziah sighed "I don't know why John broke his promise, maybe thats something you need to talk to him about"

Jamie got up sadly, practically dragging her body. "Ok I guess I'll be seeing you soon. This must be your best day ever Iziah. I might be getting divorced from John" Just saying those words made Jamie burst into a fresh set of tears. Iziah watched her go, she should of been happy that John might be out of her life but she only felt sadness. Despite her personal feelings for the man, she had to admit that no one, not even Eli or Raven made Jamie happy like John did. Her stepson Dominic made his way downstairs, he joined Iziah at the front door.

"Is she ok?" Dom asked, he had heard Jamie's little outburst. Out of all the add-ons, Jamie had to be his favourite aunt.

"She will be." Iziah layed a hand on his shoulder, he was almost taller than she was despite being only sixteen. "I need you to hold down the fort for a while buddy, I need to take care of something"

He raised an eyebrow at her "Like what? Please don't kill uncle John"

Iziah finally cackled wildly "Even in death he is protected by Raven, that lucky bastard" Iziah grabbed her trench coat and headed out, in her head she reasoned its what Raven would do.

Getting to Punk's house was pretty easy, she almost sighed at the lack of challenge, she thought with him being straight edge he would be smarter but as it turns out he was just as dumb, if not dumber. Iziah couldn't decide whether to draw this out or to just get it over with. As she was still making up her mind, her phone buzzed with a message. Sighing with irritation she pulled it out, the text making her smile. _Just got home & redy 4 sum lurrrrve xoxRey _

In order to get back to Rey faster she decided quick and painless, hopefully Punk took this warning seriously. Like an action hero she kicked the door in hoping he was alone and she wasn't about to find Jamie there with him. As much as she hated John she still preferred him over Punk because to Iziah, Punk was nothing but an idiot. Instead she just found him sitting on his couch, well he was sitting right up until she burst through the door.

"Hi Punk" Iziah grinned pulling out her silencer, shooting him three times she smiled again as his lifeless body dropped to the soft floor. "Bye Punk"

Now all she had to do was get Jamie and John back together and she could finally be left alone. As Iziah made her way back home she finally understood, _this_ was why Raven didn't want anyone to know she was dying.


	11. Broken promises

**Chapter 11 Broken Promises**

**John's POV**

I could do nothing but pace in hopes that somehow it would bring Jamie home. I had never seen her so upset and angry and that girl had a lot to be angry at. I closed my eyes again willing the heart break to stay inside. I knew this would happen but still I had to test fate, if I could change it now I would but of course I hadn't developed that super power yet.

"Jam please come home. Please"

"I am home"

I turned and there she was, her face all puffy and red. I hated it when she cried, hated it more that it was me that had done it.

"Jam I am so sorry" I pleaded trying to take her in my arms, but she wasn't having it.

"Don't you dare touch me you ground hog" Jamie snapped, "You broke your promise"

"I know Jamie, believe me I am so sorry."

"Oh I bet you are" Jamie spat acidly, I had never known her to be so cruel, it was me that had unleashed that in her. My sweet caring Jamie was finally on the Iziah side of things. Izzy must be so fucking happy right now. Jamie suddenly stomped her foot angrily "Why is everyone breaking their promises to me? Storm promised me she'd take me shopping and she didn't, Harm promised me she'd get me that song and she hasn't, Raven promised me she'd be around forever and she's dead and _you_, you promised me that if you _ever_ got Centon action, you'd let me watch"

I just looked at her, I was not expecting _that_, I was expecting her to be mad that I had cheated on her, with a _man_. Jamie was more mad that I didn't let her watch.

"Jamie do you not understand that I had an affair?"

If looks could kill I'd be dead already and Iziah would be tap dancing on my grave. "Yes I understand that and I don't care. Believe you me if it was any other woman I'd be pissed as hell, but since it was Randy I can overlook it but I'm not overlooking the fact that you said I could watch. You promised me John, you know how much that means to me and you just broke it like things you break" Jamie let more tears fall from her face as she started to go upstairs. More confused than ever I followed her up, hoping that somehow I could make her stay. She went straight to our room and grabbed a suitcase, her stuff being tossed haphazardly into it.

"Jamie please don't go!"

She wrenched out of my touch, "I refuse to stay with a man that breaks his promises, I refuse to stay with a man who gets hot centon action and can't even let his wife watch."

"Jamie I never meant it to end this way"

"Well it has, now pass me that book, the one that looks like your head"

"Jamie" It was all I could say as my heart broke into a million peices, "Please we can work this out Jamie"

"No. We can't" She gave me a sad look as she bolted up her suitcase, "So I'll just take my retarded self to my retarded sister's and live my retarded life and have a retarded ol' time"

I shook my head in angry confusion "Ok what the hell?"

She looked at me evenly "Oh come on! The reason you kept this from me is because you have a problem with my brain"

"No I don't!" "Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I love him!" I yelled out making her stop again, her eyes bulging.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I love him Jamie but I love you too"

She just shook her head "Well I don't love you anymore John"

"Please don't say that Jamie"

"My love for you went out the window the moment I realised that you wouldn't let me watch hot Centon action"

With that she grabbed her case and our son and was out the door. I now had no heart because Jamie had taken it when she walked out the door.


	12. Space pirate

**Chapter 12 Space pirate**

When Iziah finally got home after making a few detours Rey informed her that Jamie was there. According to what Dominic could get out of her, John had broken one too many promises and she had left him. She said she didn't love him anymore but as she said it even Dominic could tell she was lying. Iziah hugged her husband, happy that he was home. "You don't mind Jam staying a while do you Rey?"

"Course not," Rey kissed her forehead pulling her in closer, "What's that in your pocket?" Rey asked feeling the familiar bulge. He knew what it was but he still had to ask.

Iziah unwrapped herself from him quickly "Nothing"

Rey gave her a look "Seriously you just had too?"

"He wouldn't give up so I made him!" Iziah protested

"Iziah you could wind up in jail, does that register?"

"Yes" Iziah rolled her eyes as she took a drink from the fridge "Us girls stick together, when one hurts we all hurt"

"Did you really have to give him _that_ warning?" Rey asked leaning against the fridge, he always knew that his wife was a tad psycho but to be a killer?

"Yes" Iziah stroked his cheek lovingly "You knew about this before we got married Rey"

He rolled his eyes "Yes I knew but I thought you would chill"

"Obviously not" Iziah giggled, against his will he let out that sexy grin.

"Just don't do it again please Izzy"

"Well that would depend?"

"On what?"

"If anymore scumbags try to break Jamie's heart"

Rey shrugged "Thats fair I guess"

Iziah kissed his cheek "I'm gonna have a relaxing smoke before I talk to Jamie"

"Save some for me"

"I always do" Iziah giggled going outside to her back porch.

Iziah let the joint hit her and take out all the stress, she really thought she would be happy to hear that Jamie had left John but she wasn't happy, she was upset. Upset because for once the only person who had a chance at actually fixing this was dead. A smile crossed her lips as the joint finally began to work.

_"As always getting stoned solves a problem" _

Iziah wasn't sure if this was the drugs or she had just gone insane but sure enough there was her sister's ghost sitting there beside her.

"Man I must be really stoned"

_Raven laughed "Of course you are, I can only exsist if you smoke up large"_

"Why are you here Raven?"

_"Because your stoned, duh!" Raven giggled at her sister's face "And I heard about Jamie, hows she going?"_

"Heart broken. How do I fix this?"

_"Only Cena can fix it" Raven shrugged "He will find his answer soon enough, if he can just look into the abyss"_

"What?"

_"When your alone in the dark, turn on a light" _

"Are you just here to annoy me with your cryptic crap?"

_"I am a space pirate from the planet rigel seven" _

"Man I must be beyond wasted" She looked at her joint before looking at her sister's ghost "So are you here until Cena finds his mysterious answer?"

_"Yeah my soul is destined to walk the earth until justice has been served and on the side I disperse fasion advice" _

Iziah put her joint out, now she was freaked out to the days. "Ok I should really lay off the drugs."

_Raven giggled again "I've been telling you that for years oh and by the way when Jamie asks you what to do tell her to give John a chance to fix it" _

"Ok I'm officially freaked out. Good-bye Venom"

Iziah put her joint out and flew inside her face all kinds of white.

"Are you ok?" Rey asked concerned

"Yeah I am totally laying off the drugs because I just saw Raven"

"Ok I think thats enough weed for you, I think you should lie down"

Iziah shook her head, everything pounding in her skull. "Yeah I think your right" As she headed up the stairs she couldn't help but think that maybe Raven was right too. She had to smile, even through death Raven was looking out for Jamie. At least she didn't break her promise.


	13. I still have you

**Chapter 13 I still have you**

**John's POV**

It had only been three days without her but to me it might as well as been forever. I missed her so much I thought that maybe dying was the only answer. I hadn't had contact with Randy yet, he was staying right away from me. I had lost both of them and my son. Angrily I picked up a cup and hurled it across the room, the worst part in my mind was right now that bitch Iziah was filling Jamie's head with all sorts of crap which meant she would never listen to me again. I would never be with her again. Looking at the shards of porcilin I decided that perhaps today was the day Jamie talked to me. I had tried to call her but each time Iziah answered and told me that Jamie refused to talk to me, she was polite but I swear I could hear her happy smile.

"Hi Cena" Iziah said pleasantly "You know the drill"

"Please Iziah let me talk to her"

"I'd love for you to talk to her but she refuses to come to the phone unless it's Raven and as good as that girl is I'm pretty sure even she can't talk on the phone while being dead"

I sighed as I tried not to cry, that would just make Iziah happier, I'm sure of it. "Can you at least tell her I miss her and that I love her"

"Yeah I can tell her but I can tell you now she won't believe me"

"Well I would tell her myself but I can't" I snapped, boy was that the wrong thing because Iziah turned venomous.

"And who's fault is that marriage wrecker?" She snapped before hanging up on me. I threw the phone down and flopped on the couch. As soon as my ass hit the softness the phone rung. I practically jumped on it hopefully. "Jamie?"

"Sorry only me" Randy said just sad and guilty. "Do you want some company?"

"Yes please" I said sadly.

"I'll be there soon"

When Randy finally came he instantly pulled me into a hug, I guess my face gave it away. I was heart broken, I was well beyond heart broken. I never knew how much I loved Jamie until she decided to walk out of my life.

"Its ok John, I'm here" Randy whispered soothingly in my ear, his body wrapped around me like a blanket.

"She left me Rand, she just skipped right outta my life" I could barely hold the tears in. Feeling his large hand carressing my neck I finally lost it and broke down in his arms. "I'll never have her again Rand, I fucked it up"

"You don't know that John"

I looked at him ready to yell, he wasn't there, he didn't see how hurt she was, but all I saw in those eyes was love and guilt. I hadn't ruined my marriage single handedly, he had helped and he felt just as bad as I did.

"Please don't leave me Rand, I don't think I could handle losing both of you"

"I'm here and in the end Jamie will be here too. One way or another"


	14. First contact

**Chapter 14 First contact**

**John's POV**

One month. One month since my wife had found out my secret and left me. The worst part was I was meant to be playing injured so I was at home the entire time, going insane. I found myself thinking that only if I didn't love Jamie then this would be easier, I wouldn't be nursing a broken heart and feeling like I had lost half of myself. I knew it all along, I needed Jamie and she needed me. As much as I tried to stop it but I needed Randy too. Hence why I was going insane. The phone jumbled my thoughts, thinking it was Rand, I didn't get too excited. "Hey Rand"

"I wish I was shiny but sadly the oil has gone"

My heart flew into my throat, her voice so good to hear. "Jamie!"

"Thats me"

Usually she would giggle but her voice was all serious and even the over excited sentences had lost their lustre. "John I think we should talk, if you want too. If you don't then thats ok too" She started to babble about all sorts of weird shit meaning she was nervous. "Man you would think this would get easier over time"

"Jamie I do wanna talk to you, its all I've ever wanted"

"Well I'll drop Jadyn at Dad's and I'll see you soon I guess. Can you make me a hot drink? You know how I like my coffee"

When I hung up I couldn't help but smile, hopefully things are looking up. I know I shouldn't be so hopeful but Jamie was agreeing to talk to me and that was a start. The phone rung again, I was so happy I didn't even care if it was Iziah ringing to threaten me.

"Hello?"

"Hey John-boy, how you be?" Iziah said pleasantly, since this shit had happened Iziah had been _nice_, yeah I was a little creeped out.

"I'm good, Jamie is on her way to talk to me, I guess your hopes of us getting divorced are on edge"

Iziah sent through laughter that made me shiver in fear and that feeling of WTF "You should be thanking me John-boy"

"And why would I do that?"

"Bcause if it wasn't for me pushing the subject every six seconds Jamie wouldn't even be going to talk to you"

"You told her to talk to me? But you hate me"

"Of course I hate you, I hate you more than Jamie hates groundhogs but she loves you, I know that deep down so in order for her to be happy you have to fix your marriage and if you don't fix your marriage I'll be coming over there with Mr Blasty"

"Are you stoned?"

Iziah laughed again "What kind of stupid question is that?"

Finally I got away from Iziah and her stoned infuelled threats, I gave the house a quick clean up so Jamie didn't have another reason to be annoyed and hurt. I was just pouring her coffee when she came in. "Sorry I wasn't sure if I had to knock or what"

"Its your home Jamie, you don't have to knock"

Jamie didn't say anything, she just took a seat at the kitchen table. I bought her drink over and sat with her. She looked at me as though she didn't know what to say, thats a first.

"So how have you been?" Jamie asked purely to break the silence. I think even she knew how I was feeling.

"Heart broken without you" I touched her hand gently "I miss you as much as you miss Raven"

"I miss you too John"

We just looked at eachother, at least I knew that she missed me so hopefully that meant she still loved me. Even if it was just a little bit.

"Jamie I still love you"

"I love you too but you broke your promise John, thats not something you can just sweep over like a rug or the government. You really hurt me"

"I know and I'm sorry Jamie, you have no idea how sorry"

"Well I guess this is the end," Jamie looked at me sadly "So you know I really liked being your wife, I was so proud"

"Jamie you still can be my wife, I don't want you not to be my wife"

She looked at me confused for a moment, then she got what I said. That bright bubbly smile came out and it set my heart a flame. It always would.

"But I can't be John, see there is something I have to tell you. When I left you that night I went over to Punks and we wound up kissing"

"What!" The anger hit me like a thunderbolt, that asshole took advantage of my wife's upset confusion. "How could you!"

"He kissed me not the other way around" Jamie said sadly pushing her cup away. "Thats why I can't be your wife anymore"

"Because you love him now" I bit out evily, I could not believe this. _This_ is why Iziah was being so nice because she knew that Jamie would never be mine again. Jamie got up sadly "Storm will send over some papers for you, I've just gotta wait 'til you've signed it." Jamie gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, tears flowing down her face again. "I've only ever loved you from day one"

As soon as she was again the objects began to fly, anger flew at me. Angry that Punk now had my wife, angry that I was now without her and angry because I knew how to fix it but now I had missed my chance. Through my anger I decided that it was now time to die, so I picked up the phone and dialled Iziah.

"Hey so when is Jamie getting her ass outta my house and back to you?" She answered cheerfully.

"Iziah she isn't coming home, she's with that douche Punk now" Suddenly all the anger flew out and before I would even finish Iziah would be on my doorstep with her gun. I could only hope she was quick about it. "Well you must be happy you bitch, Jamie is finally away from me and in the arms of someone else, you know you really are a backstabbing bitch, I cannot believe that I actually thought you were decent but no your just scum like the rest of them. Well as always Iziah you get your own way, congratu-fucking-lations, I hope you burn in hell when you go."

"Have you finished?" Iziah asked bored. That just pissed me off more.

"I haven't even started" I growled down the phone.

"Jamie isn't with Punk you douche, no one is ever gonna be with Punk again unless they like necrophillia" She giggled at her own statement before going on with her so called point. "Jamie only wants you, you idiot. Its killing her being away from you but you broke a promise and now you have to make it up to her"

"How can I do that with you whispering crap about me to her"

"Hey! The only things I've said about you since she's been here are nice things, like you loving her and you caring about her and how you gave her a fucking kidney just so she could live. How you've endured being related to me all this time because you love her so much." Iziah took a breath "Listen to me you big mouthed, big eared, square headed freakshow, you have twenty-four hours to fix your marriage or I'll be coming over there. And to proove that I'm not kidding, you now have twelve hours" She hung up on me and strangely I got a new feeling inside me. Hope. _Maybe _I hadn't lost my wife. I just needed one thing, Randy.


	15. What you've been waitin for

**A/N **Ok this is the last chapter, and I may have another in this series I'm not sure yet LOL **BUT** hopefully this chapter will make you all happy! **AND **as a late note I'd just like to add thank you to everyone that celebrated Nov 6th with me, the Venomous one turned 23!

Onwards people!

**Chapter 15 What you've all been waiting for**

Jamie sighed again as she made her way over to John's, she could admit that she missed and loved her husband but he had cut her so deep with his broken promise. To everyone else it may not be a big deal and of course she would get some questionable looks but to Jamie her heart break was justifyed. She had only ever asked for one thing from her marriage and he just blatantly dismissed it. Jamie couldn't help by sigh when she looked at the door to her home. Could she even consider it a home now? It was a little over dusk when Jamie had finally gotten home, John had convinced her to come over so they could talk. Jamie took comfort in the fact that John wasn't mad about the whole Punk thing, he told her that it didn't matter and he didn't blame her. He just wanted her to come home so he could have his family back. She didn't ask about Randy for fear that it would start another fight however she couldn't forget John's words, he loved Randy too. Jamie stepped inside to find the whole house dark. "John?"

"Bedroom!" John shouted out making Jamie sigh again. She hated it when he was in the bedroom, it made it very hard to stay mad at him when she was in the same room where they had made love.

**John's POV**

If this didn't bring her home then I didn't know what would. I couldn't help the sigh that left my vocal chords. Randy patted my back, "John I hate to say this but I don't think I can do this"

I looked at him, lost. "You said you would help me get my marriage back and this is the only way I can think of"

Randy let out a little sigh as Jamie started yelling Marco, Polo. "I can let her watch but what happens if she wants to join in?"

I just shrugged "So she joins in?"

"I don't want to lose my lover because he kills me for touching his wife"

I couldn't help but chuckle, through the pain I couldn't help but feel aroused. Sure, anyone else touching Jamie makes my blood boil but seeing my wife and lover go at it, seemed kinda hot.

"I won't kill you Rand, just don't do anything if she doesn't want too"

"I wouldn't do that John, I'm only here to help get your marriage back and to see Jamie naked" He flashed me a grin as Jamie burst in.

"Ha! Found you! Now you hide and I'll seek" Jamie gave us a big grin before the sadness errupted back in her eyes. "Oh I see your busy, I'll come back later"

I grabbed her hand before she could escape "We kinda need you here Jamie for this to work"

She let me lead her to the chair we had put in front of the bed, she just looked at us clearly confused. I couldn't blame her, it was her brain after all.

"Jam I know this don't make up for breaking my promise but I hope you can understand how sorry we are"

She let out a sigh "I know your both sorry but I still don't get why you've locked me in this room with no shirts on and Randy's hand halfway up your pant leg"

"Would you like us to spell it out for you?"

I shot Randy a look, he just looked at me innocently, sometimes he was cruel without even knowing it.

"Don't spell in front of me damnit" Jamie rolled her eyes. Deciding that enough was enough, I pulled Randy forward his lips burning on mine.

"Oh my god! Your _kissing_!" Jamie exploded obviously, she had excitement in her voice so that was a good sign. We both stopped and looked at her. Smiling broadly she used one hand to cover her mouth, with the other she gestured us to go on. Losing all shyness Randy pulled me forward again, his lips practically kissing a hole in my mouth. I shot one last look at Jam, she was leaning forward hopefully, her eyes alive with pleasure. Sliding hands made the journey down my jeans, I was so hard I thought I would explode the moment he touched me. Her breathing began to get raspy, with each touch Randy made, Jamie only got more excited. Now I knew how much she really did want this, it wasn't just mindless jibberish, she really wanted to see me and Randy together. Randy dragged the zip down, taking my shorts with it. At this point I was the only one that was naked and suddenly I was self concious. Randy gave me that devious grin sinking to his knees. I couldn't help but tremble, Randy lips like heaven on me. I let out the most aroused groan, Randy's lips sliding up and down had never felt so good. "Rand"

He knew that tone, it meant I wouldn't last much longer. His throat relaxed taking me deeper, "Stop Rand, don't wanna end yet" Randy pulled off with a disapointing pop,

"Why did you stop?" Jamie asked almost sadly, she was getting so into it she was almost off her seat. Randy gave her a smile as he took off his clothes. Jamie clapped her hands as we started kissing again. "Yay! Hotness!" Quickly she put a hand over her mouth. I layed Randy down on the bed kissing down that lean body. Shuffling as quietly as possible Jamie knelt down at the foot of the bed, I guess she wanted to see everything.

"Johnny need you to suck me" Randy groaned my teasing kisses becoming too much. Giving in I stuck him between my lips errupting another loud groan, not just from him but from Jam as well. Relaxing my throat as much as possible I took him all the way down, his hips bucking trying to get more and more. I couldn't take much more I needed him inside me, it was driving me crazy with such unknown lust it was a little scary. Popping off him I grabbed the lube, spurting a generous amount I saw Jamie's eyes widened to its maximum capacity. Slowly I climbed on top of him, without even waiting I just impaled myself. Everything tightening and stretching at once. The burning pain only lasted seconds, moving my body up and down Randy began to growl. I was going to slow for his liking. "Harder and faster" Randy growled and instantly Jamie agreed "Harder and faster John"

Almost shrugging I started to fuck him to my hearts content, every inch of me was burning hot and I needed to reach the end before it killed me. Grabbing my own shaft I jerked in time to my rythym, the loud groans spiralled out of all three of us.

"Johnny!" Randy growled desperately, I couldn't hold it in much longer and without warning I just let it out. In a matter of seconds we were sticky and satisfyed. I lent down and kissed him softly just tasting the sweet sweat on his lips. Jamie looked at both of us, her hand finally away from her mouth. "That was so hot!" She gushed standing up, "Oh I will never forget this ever, you and him so good!" Her eyes rolled back like Homer Simpson, drooling and all. She started walking quite oddly towards the door making me and Randy just look at her funny.

"I have to get out of my panties, there a little sticky" Jamie giggled looking at us. Glancing at Randy I swept a hand over his forehead. Reading his thoughts through those lovely icy eyes. I got off him and quickly wiped myself down, passing the rag to Randy I gently took Jamie's hand.

"I have a better way to get rid of that Jam"

Her eyes lit up like a christmas tree "Ooh like what John?"

Randy shuffled over so I could lay Jamie down on our bed. Slowly I began to take her clothes away. With each garment removed Randy's eyes were the ones becoming bulged. And then I saw it, he did appreciate and wanted to see my beautiful wife naked. Instead of getting jealous, it only made me proud. _My_ wife was someone that Randy found attractive, a real honour indeed.

"John!" Jamie writhed underneath me, she wanted more of my touch. Giving in I started to kiss her body, her skin almost foreign to me. She had never tasted so good. Randy lay beside her watching, his body reacting to what I was doing.

"John can I?" He asked somewhat nervous. I just nodded as I slid my tongue in that wet recess, Jamie jerked upwards, it didn't matter how many times I did it, it would always feel like the first time to her. I stopped for a moment, tentively Randy reached out and gently took her breast, almost scared at what Jamie would do or say. Honestly I expected her to clock him, she did that to anyone else that tried to touch her. Instead she giggled, "You do that and you do that"

Randy finally threw caution to the wind, taking her nipple into his mouth, I went back to that smooth heaven between her legs. Jamie began to shake faster than usual, I guess with two of us hitting the pleasure points was too much for her.

"So good! Don't stop! please don't stop!" Jamie puffed out, her breath barely able to get out the words. Her whole body seized up for a moment, the juices exploding from her body. "More! Please more!" Jamie begged, those juices coating my face and tongue, it was like a really good drug and I needed more. Apparently so did Randy because he instantly shoved me aside for a moment and kissed the most sensitive parts of her. Again she jerked upwards, more fire spurting throughout her tiny system.

"Need you inside me! Please! Please! Please!" Jam begged loudly, her voice bouncing off the walls. I looked to Randy and gave him a curt nod, instead of heeding he simply moved. He shuffled up her body and instantly she opened her mouth for him, Randy seemed to like head more than sex itself. Both of us pushed inside her body, her brain going into auto, moving on its own accord.

"I'm gonna come!" We both shouted and poor Jamie got the white goo everywhere. Her eyes rolled back dangerously, Randy went a little pale like he had just broken her. I knew better, I held her and let her ride the waves of pleasure until her brain regained control. More than a little worn out we flopped down tiredly, our bodies lying on the bed looking and feeling somewhat broken. I don't remember how but we all ended up in bed, Randy on one side and Jam on the other.

"You do love me" Jamie whispered kissing my neck.

"Course I do" I kissed her before turning to Rand, "And I love you too"

They both kissed my cheek before settling in my arms. It was Jamie who was the first to say something and what she said almost made my heart leap outta my chest with stupidity. "John you can have both me and Randy, but thats all and the next time you decide to break a promise to me, don't"

"Are you serious?" Randy asked looking at Jamie, he had heard what I did. I could have both my lover and my wife.

"Yes I'm serious. You love him and he loves you and he loves me. I am willing to share him but only with you Randy" Jamie stiffled a yawn. "Now I have to sleep because the thing is thingy and I can't thingy"

I pulled her down to my side and in a heartbeat she was asleep whispering her Z's as she always did. I kissed Randy goodnight before settling down. So there it was, all along I could of had both if only I had talked to her and taken her seriously, now that I can have my cake and eat it too I was the luckiest man on earth and no one would ever take my wife or my lover. Not if I can help it and help it I can"


End file.
